The present art relates to an information apparatus for reproducing content,
There is an information apparatus for executing a software program for reproducing content. A user can view or listen to arbitrary content on a computer by running the application software on the computer and giving a content-reproduction instruction to a function realized by the application software.
By interconnecting an audio/video-signal output terminal of such a computer and an audio/video input terminal of a typical television apparatus, the user can also view/listen to, on the television apparatus, content that is reproduced on the computer by the application software.
However, when a television apparatus is used to view/listen to content reproduced on the computer by the application software, the user has to power on both the computer and the television apparatus and also has to perform an operation for launching the application software.
There are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-268863, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-136486, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-015590 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-292266.